


A Cold Night for a Soldier

by Gazoonia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depression, Grief/Mourning, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gazoonia/pseuds/Gazoonia
Summary: Levi's thoughts the night after an expedition.





	A Cold Night for a Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> The previous day: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165380

The cold, white moon  
Reflects the light  
Of a sun that's already  
Said goodnight

Cadets are sleeping  
In their beds  
Trying to push horrors  
From their heads

But one man's awake  
He cannot sleep  
The thoughts in his head  
Are in too deep

The blood, the screams  
The friends he's lost  
They've learned so much  
But at what cost?

They claim he's cold  
Unfeeling, cruel  
A simple soldier  
No one's fool

But he needs the act  
To protect himself  
From the agony that  
Gives him hell

Friends bring fear  
It shakes his core  
He cannot stand  
To lose anymore

His anguished sobs  
Fill his empty room  
The thoughts take over  
The thoughts consume

Humanity's Strongest's  
Fragile heart  
Contracts, cracks  
And falls apart


End file.
